Wicked
by Whiny in Wonderland
Summary: Ali-has a secret what will happen when it comes to haunt her? Her friends are in danger, their secrets are too. People are dying, being blinded and one is sent away-but for what? Why does A hate her, her firends and her life? Maybe A wants Ali's life, friends and Ali. To get that those Ali has to go bye bye,But what if A gets away with it, but not for long.Very M rated after awhile
1. Start of a friendship? part 1

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own pretty little liars . I wish I did it a really good book and t.v show._

_Also the story used some of the t.v show and the books so it kinds of clashes to get there_

_**Back ground**_

_**Alison DiLaurentis**: Was miss popular until Mona took over her rain, now with her new friends they can destroy her but will A get in the way?_

_**Aria Montgomery**: She's popular, pretty and talented but she has a secret something is going. But what? She won't tell her friends, but may a certain boy can help. Maybe Noel to be exact ?_

_**Hana Marin**: since her father married that bitch Isobel, and ruin her life. With her mother moving to Brazil and leaving her, Kate wanted to be friends with Hanna, but now wants to get rid of her so she can have her father, friends and life; Riley took her boyfriend and put out the word she has the urge to purge, but now it no more mister nice girl. She taking everything back! She not going to lose this fight._

_**Spencer Hastings**: Ever since her mother and father divorced she hasn't spent time with her family. But when she develops a crush on her step brother Zach Pennythistle then things start going to hell. Ali acting werid, threatening their secrets, Chloe starts being secretive then she ends up dead. Whta the hell is going on?_

_**Emily Fields**: Ever since her family found out she a bi they've been treating her different but she just wants to be one of the girls. When she tells Ali how she feels, she find out Ali feels the same. But over spring break, Ali comes back and doesn't like Emily, then threatens her secret._

_**Chole Roland**:Ever since Ali told her that secret about her and her family Chole has keep it. No matter what-Even their friendship that was on the rocks from last year. Then when Ali starts acting funny, after Noel Kahn Halloween Party. Then over spring break Ali comes back to school meaner then she starts to change, she threatens their secret and then the Jenna thing happens. Chole knows something is wrong and she going to find out what._

* * *

**_Chapter 1: The Start of A Friendship? part1 _**

_**Alison:**_

It was a beautiful day for Rosewood—how could it not be? The sun was shining, a cool breeze was blowing, and the sky was a light powder blue, instead of its normal navy blue color. Ali sat among her friends Mona Vanderwaal (the ugly stepsister now princess material), Naomi Zeigler, and Riley Wolfe. While the girls sipped lemonade, and ate finger sandwiches in the new gazebo under the shade, they were unaware of a pair of cerulean blue eyes.

"Can you wait?" gushed Mona. "Foxy is only four weeks away!"

Mona's back faced toward the back door of the kitchen, where the pair of eyes laid. Ali sat across from Mona, while Naomi and Riley faced each other on the sides of the table.

"I can't wait!" squealed Naomi. "It's going to be so awesome!"

Naomi's short, dirty blonde hair fluttered in the wind, while Riley's went in two different directions in the air. Ali's attention wasn't on her friends, but rather on the back door of the kitchen. Ominous blue eyes stared back at her. Anger fueled Ali; she hated when Courtney spied on her. But it wasn't that Ali hated Courtney. No it was more that she feared her. Ever since Connecticut, Ali couldn't sleep knowing that that psycho was sleeping down the hall.

Just four more weeks and Courtney would be going back to the Radley, the mental institute where she belonged.

"Ali? Hello, earth to… Ali?" Riley said waving her hands in her face "Are you there?"

"Yeah, sorry" Ali said "I was just thinking."

"About what?" questioned Naomi, running her finger through her bloody red mane.

"Foxy, my date, dress etcetera…"

"Oh…" said Mona. "We should go shopping together!"

"Can't." Alison huffed.

"Why not?" they asked, completely surprised that Alison DiLaurentis would ditch them.

"My mom signed me up to help set up for Foxy." Alison stated.

"Ew," Riley hissed. "You'll be hanging with losers like Hanna."

"Hana's not that bad," Mona said. "She's quite funny too."

"Yeah," Riley said sarcastically. "A girl with an eating disorder is funny."

"She's been through a lot." Mona defended.

"Oh, her father left her mother, her boyfriend cheating on her and her mother had no time for her," Riley said, mocking Mona's voice.

"You weren't helping when you slept with Sean," Mona spat.

"Hey!" Ali yelled. "Calm down."

"Can we just go back to talking about Foxy?" Naomi asked. "Like, whose Ali's date?"

"Yeah Ali," Mona urged. "Who are you taking?"

"Noel Kahn."

"Noel?" Mona asked in a hushed whisper.

Alison had known for about a year and a half that Mona had the biggest crush on Noel Kahn. Who didn't? Well, the new girl Aria, seemed to as well and that's what made Noel attracted to her. Ali had wanted to ask Noel out for about two years since she came to Rosewood, but always fell deaf. So when she found out Mona was going to ask Noel. She sprang into action she wasn't going to let the former loser, show her up.

"You two would make a good couple," said Mona lying through her teeth.

"I know right," Ali agreed, twirling a lock of her blond hair.

But deep down in Ali's chest, she felt differently. Normally, Ali would have felt awesome about bagging the boy of her dreams. But was stepping over your friends to get him really that great? Ali wondered if Mona, Naomi, and Riley were her real friends. At times Ali laughed at herself for thinking like that, but now Alison wondered 'Do they like me, or do they just like being friends with the popular girl'. They never stood up to her, never told her what she need to hear, but instead told her what she wanted to hear and they didn't know the real Ali, the nice one. They only knew the bitch Ali.

And deep down, that hurt Ali the most.

* * *

_**Courtney: **_

Courtney sat at the kitchen door for hours spying on Ali and her friends. Being at Radley most of her time, Courtney never had any real friends. Just Nina, a psychotic bitch who couldn't stop talking about her ex-boyfriend. Courtney didn't belong there. She was perfectly fine. Courtney told herself so daily. Her parents only sent her there so they could forget about her and bask in Alison's glory. They wanted to live a **fairy tale life** with **two perfect children**, a **perfect family**, and a **perfectly normal **daughter.

Courtney stomped over to the fridge, grabbing herself a glass of lemonade, then walked over to the counter to have a seat.

"I wish you wouldn't spy on me," Ali said, walking into the kitch with the empty plates and glasses.

"What are you doing here?" gasped Courtney, angry that her sister had snuck up on her like that.

"You shouldn't be here," Alison said flatly.

"Oh yeah because you wouldn't want your friends to know your sister is schizoid," Courtney said bitterly.

"Whatever." Ali sneered. "Besides they left."

"Still lock your door?" Courtney smirked.

"What?"

"When you go to sleep," Courtney hissed. "You lock your door."

"N—No," Ali stuttered. "I'm going up stairs, you're a freak."

Alison stomped up the stairs and slammed the door. Courtney knew Ali was scared of her… feared her even. But it didn't mean a lot if all of Courtney's life was about going from mental institute to mental institute only to be forgotten by everybody. It was an excuse for her family to dump their responsibility on someone else—it wasn't fair.

"Ali doesn't deserve to be popular, or to even be Ali for that matter," Courtney muttered to herself.

"I agree with you," said a voice.

Courtney turned around quickly to come face to face with Mona Vanderwaal. Her dark brown hair shiny, skin flawless and years bored into her soul.

"Oh, hi Mona," Courtney said quickly. "What are you doing back—?"  
"Cut the crap I know you're not Alison," Mona replied. "Who are you?"

Courtney hesitated before replying, "… Courtney."

"Ali never said she had a twin."

"I'm supposed to be a secret," Courtney said. "I guess not so secret at all."

"I guess not." Mona smiled "So you want Ali gone," Mona said. It wasn't a question, but stated like a known fact. Courtney couldn't deny anything from that point onwards.

"I want to take her place," Courtney said. "And I can help you take Ali's place as beign miss popular."

"If we work together I think we could help each other," Mona said with a smile. "We'll get back in touch tomorrow after school. I'll meet me in the old tree house."

"Sounds good," Courtney finalized. "Bye."

Little did Mona know, she was falling straight into Courtney's trap. It might not have been the way she thought it would happen but she would get rid on Alison DiLaurentis. Completely.  


* * *

**Aria:**

Rosewood was so new to Aria; everyone just about looked the same. Blond hair, blue eyes and tanned. Aria felt like an outsider, until Noel Khan the cute boy from her AP English class showed up. Noel had midnight black hair; olive toned skin and deep green eyes.

But Aria didn't fall so quick for his looks just to end up like a two-bit whore. Besides he didn't really seem interested in her since he was going to Foxy with Alison DiLaurentis. For which Ella Montgomery had signed Aria up to help with the setup so she could make more friends. Which was a four weeks and 3 hours of a waste of time.

"Aria," said Chloe Roland, waving her hand frantically in the air.  
"Hey," Aria smiled.

"Can you wait?" Chloe said. "I love helping out with Foxy!"

"I don't know," said Hana. "This seems like a bad idea to go."

"No you have to," begged Aria. "You two are like my only friends here."

"She right," Chloe insisted. "That rumor can't hold you back forever."

"Rumor?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, Mona told Ali and her friends about Hanna's eating disorder." Chloe hissed "And Riley told everyone, then slept with her boyfriend."

"Oh."

"It's nothing, let's get to class."

The day went fast for Aria nothing out of the ordinary. Lunch was pretty normal, just her, Hana, and Chloe goofing around.

By the time it came to set up for Foxy, Aria couldn't wait to get it over with. Hana and Chloe lead her to the gym room.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in," Chloe hissed at Alison.  
"Girls… Girls," said Mrs. Hastings, who was in charge of making sure Foxy sailed smoothly.

"Okay, Spencer and Aria, you help with the decorations," Mrs. Hastings ordered.

Aria walked over toward Spencer. _**She looked a lot like Alison**_, but she had dirty blond hair, green eyes and honey melon toned skin instead of Ali's honey blond hair, cerulean blue eyes and sun kissed skin.

"Hi Aria," she smiled. "I'm Spencer."

"Hi."

"Emily and Hana will work on table setup." Mrs. Hastings yelled.

Emily had strawberry blond hair with a green tint, hazel eyes and pale skin. Hana on the other hand had dark auburn hair, tanned skin and light brown eyes. Hana walked over to Emily standing awkwardly next to her.

"Ali and Chloe, flyers," said Mrs. Hastings "Now that you have your partners, get started! Remember, tomorrow they won't be the same."

Chloe:

Why did Mrs. H have to set Chloe up with Ali? thought Chloe It wasn't fair; Ali and Chloe hadn't talked since last year, when Chloe had that epiphany finally realizing that being popular wasn't all that if you didn't have friends. Chloe became good friends with Hanna when she stood up to Ali, Naomi, and Riley, her former friends.

Chloe walked out of the gym, Ali following behind. They started stapling posters to the walls. About half way down the hall in total silence.

"Chloe … can we be civil to each other?" Ali asked.

"Yeah," huffed Chloe. "Just don't stab me in the back."

"Chloe—"Ali started, but didn't finish since Chloe cut her off.

"No Ali," Chloe yelled. "We we're friends and then suddenly you just drop me!"

"It wasn't my fault!" Ali sneered. "You chose to leave."

"Ali you're always going to be the same," Chloe hissed. "When the going gets tough, you'll pick being popular over you're real friends."

"Chloe ," Ali pleaded.

"Ali you could take that fake as apology and shove it up your ass."

* * *

**Emily:**

"Hey Hanna," Emily called, trying to get the other girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Hanna said dropping the table she had and walking over to Emily who stood trying to setup her own table. "What's up?"

"How about you grab one end and I grab the other," Emily suggested. "It would be easier."

The tent that hosted Foxy was big as the entire school; it was going to take Hanna hours to set up the chairs and a couple of days just for Aria and Spencer to decorate.

"Okay," said Hanna grabbing the end of the table. The two carried the table carefully to where it was supposed to be stationed.

"How come I don't see you a lot Emily?" Hanna asked.

"I don't really socialize with a lot of people; I mostly just hang out with the swim team," Emily replied.

"Why is that?"  
"I don't know," Emily responded.

"Hey, if you want you could sit with me, Chloe, and Aria," Hanna smiled sweetly.

"Thanks."

The two of them gently dropped the table and leaned against it. After a long pause, Emily decided to break the silence.

"I'm sorry about what Riley did to you," Emily whispered. "You're a really nice person and you don't deserve that."

Hanna turned and smiled at Emily. "Thanks Emily, that means a lot," she said quietly. "You're pretty nice yourself."

**Don't forget to Review the story .**


	2. One Happy Family part 1

_**Chapter 2 One Happy Family part 1 **_

_**Spencer **_

_It was already 6:00; Spencer and Aria hadn't even gotten to the middle of the tent._

_"Time to go," Replied Aria _

_Aria was very different than the normal Rosewood Day Girl. For one -Aria had black blue hair, ice blue eyes and pale skin._

_"See you tomorrow Aria." Spencer replied _

_Walking out the tent Spencer headed to her mom's black convertible, waiting for her to come out the building. _

_"Hey Spence you ready?" said Mrs. Hastings, walking up to Spencer_

_"Yeah, I guess." _

_"Be on your best behavior." Scolded Mrs. Hastings "Nicholas is a wonderful man, with two very nice children I want you and Melissa to meet."_

_"Yes mom." smiled Spencer _

_"You're my favorite," She said "At least you haven't disappointed me."_

_Spencer falsely smiled at her mother, "When we get to Chez Ge`rard show them what a happy family we are." _

_Spencer's face fell; her mom never forgave Melissa for running away with her boyfriend Wren Kim. Who on that note was 20years old college student; who was dating six teen year old Melissa Hastings. Veronica had forbid Melissa to see him, only to have Melissa runaway with him stealing ten thousand dollars. Mrs. Hastings had disowned Melissa, closed her trust account and threatens to have her arrested if she ever steps back in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. _

_Peter Hastings saying that Veronica had went too far, threatening to divorce her if she didn't reopen Melissa's trust account, call off the police report and renowned Melissa. When she refused Peter divorced her, only for Melissa to come back pregnant by Wren. But the love Melissa thought her and Wren shared was a lie, he proclaimed that the child was not his, and refuse to marry Melissa. Wren was to pay the Hasting five hundred dollars in child support. Wren only agreed because the Hasting threaten to take him to court, which he'd be sent to jail for having sex with a minor._

_When they got to the restaurant, Spencer could see that Nicholas and his two children Zachary "Zach" and Amelia Pennythistle._

_"Nicholas I'm so glad I finally get to meet Zach and Amelia." Said Veronica walking up to Nicholas_

_Nicholas hair was brown with some gray in it, steel blue eyes and tanned wrinkly skin. Zach on the other hand looked nothing like his father he had light brown hair, the dreamiest steel blue eye and tanned unwrinkled skin. Amelia had black hair and pale blue eyes. _

_"I'm happy to meet you Spencer." Said Nicholas before turning back to Veronica "where's Melissa"_

_Veronica looked flabbergasted, "She not here yet?"_

_"No." said Nicholas, shaking his head_

_"I'm here." Breathed Melissa her ash blond hair uncombed and fizzy while her blue eyes looked pale_

_"Sorry I'm late the baby sister canceled –"she gasped_

_"No excuses" replied Mrs. Hastings _

_**Hana **_

_When Hana made it home the house was dark, the only light came from one of the upstairs bedrooms._

_"Mom are you here!" Hana called _

_"Up here sweetie." Said Ashley Marin _

_Hana walked up the spiraling stair case; she walked up to her mother's office. Ashley Marin had red-gold hair, warm green eyes and tanned skin._

_"I have some good news Hana."_

_"What?"_

_"I got a job in the company's firm in Singapore."_

_"Were moving to Singapore!" squelched Hanna_

_"No-no you're not moving."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I've asked your father to watch you."_

_"I'm moving to Minneapolis?" _

_"Hana-Hana calm down." Mrs. Marin said trying to calm Hana down_

_"Why do I have to move?" Hana yelled "My friends are in Rosewood besides-"_

_"Hana!" screamed Mrs. Marin "You aren't moving but your father and Isobel are moving to Rosewood."_

_"How could you ruin my life like that?"_

_"Hana" cried Mrs. Marin_

_**Don't forget to Review**_


	3. Secrets untold part1

_**Chapter 3 Secrets untold **_

_**Week later **_

_**Alison **_

_The school day pasted slowly and uneventful, but Ali looked forward to lunch to be with her clique. For them to tell her how awful the last two weeks were because she wasn't there. _

_"Hey guys." Ali said walking up to see then already talking "What are you talking about?"_

_"Dress shopping." Replied Mona _

_"You guys know I can't go right."_

_"Yeah, but its okay" Said Mona with a smirk "Will try not to have fun without you."_

_Ali couldn't reply she was speechless how could they be planning to go shopping without her! Ali D the most popular girl in the school._

_"As I was saying we should hit only the best shops." Said Mona "Like Juicy Couture for our jewelry, Hermes, Chanel for our bags, shoes etc. For our clothes I thought we could go to Paris Experience."_

_"The new store H&M created?" Asked Riley asked in surprise _

_"How did you get in there?" gasped Naomi _

_"The owner owns my mom a favor." Smirked Mona "Too bad you can't come Ali"_

_"No it's okay but it's second rate to Aries that new store that's made by Louis Vuitton and Prada." Said Ali, flipping her hair back _

_"You mean 'Heirs'" corrected Mona _

_"No it pronounced 'Heirs' but you spell it like Aries."_

_"My mom could try and get us into there." Said Mona trying to get their attention_

_"It's invention only." Replied Ali_

_"There no invention that can stop Mona Vanderwaal" _

_Suddenly the bell rang, interrupting the conversation of the group. The girl never moved until the cafeteria was halfway empty. _

_**Spencer **_

_Spencer couldn't get the dinner out of her head, too much of her dislike it was a disaster Melissa and Mrs. Hastings keep bumping heads. Nicholas didn't seem to talk to Melissa, but Amelia did very well. Spencer didn't hit it off with Amelia but she did with Zach which was a big mistake _

_**Flash Back**_

"_No excuses." Said Mrs. Hastings_

"_It's not my fault." Reasoned Melissa _

"_You knew about this dinner three weeks ago," hissed Mrs. Hastings "So you should have had a baby sitter for it."_

"_Its name is Taylor." _

"_That's enough don't talk to your mother like that." Said Nicholas butting in_

_When they sat down the table was quite, nobody said a word fearing it word bring out the worst. _

"_So Melissa where do you go to school?" ask Amelia trying to break the silence_

"_Rosewood Day High school"_

"_You and Spencer go to the same high school" _

"_Yeah" _

_After that the table went into another awkward silence, Spencer felt bad for Melissa having to sit here when she knew she wanted to be somewhere else. _

"_Spencer I heard your test scores for the Iowa was very high." Said Nicolas "Picking you in all AP classes"_

"_Yeah" Spencer replied "It's nothing"_

"_Nothing-Nothing it's very big." Mrs. Hastings gushed "Spencer has always been my little scholar; I only wish Melissa took her grades as seriously."_

"_I do take my grades seriously."_

"_Yes and getting pregnant proves it" _

"_You know what mother you're an egotistic bitch, you're over baring, controlling, and that why dad divorced you." Melissa sneered before rushing out of the restaurant_

"_Melissa" yelled Spencer running after her _

_The sky was black and the only light you could see, was the street lamp four blocks away, Spencer could see a flash of Ash blond hair two blocks away running after it only to see nothing but darkness._

"_Spencer" said a voice "It's me Zach"_

"_Hey"_

"_Did you find her?" _

"_No why did you come out after me?"_

"_I wanted to make sure you were okay"_

"_Thanks"_

"_I'm sorry about my dad putting you on the spot light"_

"_It's okay"_

_Spencer looked into Zach's steel blue eyes and melted, he looked so handsome. He leaned forward and his lips touched Spencer's suddenly before she pushed him away and ran._

_**End of Flash back **_

_After that Spencer didn't talk to Zach or her sister for that matter, she didn't have to worry about it to much since she stayed in the old barn and made Melissa stay in the house._

_**Aria **_

_After lunch she headed to AP English, it was her favorite class today they we're going to start reading Romeo & Juliet. Since the freshman has a play only for freshman, every year they pick a story from Shakespeare. The freshman read the play first then try out, anyone who joins gets extra credit. Tryouts begin after Foxy the charity event._

_"Okay class can anyone tell me what Juliet means when she says 'A rose which by any other name is just as sweet?'" asked Mr. Fitz_

_"Romeo is sweet?" said Mona _

_"No that's not right Ms. Vanderwaal." Mr. Fitz replied "Ms. Montgomery what do you think?"_

_"Maybe she means that even if a rose was called a lily it would still be as beautiful." Aria stated "So she mean if Romeo were a smith or Jones he would still be as wonderful"_

_"That is right Ms. Montgomery" Smiled Mr. Fitz showing a perfect row of teeth "How did you come about that?"_

_"I don't know?" _

_"Come on Finland over here is smarter than Einstein." Said Noel ruffing her hair_

_"Can someone else tell me what Juliet means when she said '"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet."' Mr. Fitz asked "how about you Mr. Kahn?"_

_"Maybe she asking where are you. So she can tell him she'll deny her father's wishes and refuse her name so she will no longer be a Capulet so she can sworn her love for him."_

_The bell rang signaling the end of the day, the class grabbing there things and heading out the door._

_"Oh Ms. Montgomery can you stay." asked Mr. Fitz "I have something to discuss."_

"_Okay" Aria said walking toward his desk "See you later Chloe" _

**_Review _**


	4. Flawed

_**Chapter 4 Flawed **_

_**Emily **_

_Emily roamed the halls stapling posters, since she and Chloe on got to do four hallways which was even half of the school. Emily tried looking for Aria who was her partner, when she came across the English hall to see Aria leave the AP English room and run towards the bathroom. From where she stood it looked as if she was crying, her black-blue hair was tangled all over, her ice blue eyes were a dark indigo and her skin looked blotchy. Emily followed her pursuit, as she opened the door to the bathroom, she could hear her crying walking slowly Emily opened the stall to see her on the floor crying._

"_Aria you okay." Emily asked, kneeling down in front of Aria _

"_Yeah I'm fine."_

"_Why are crying?" _

"_I got an F on my paper." Aria sat trying to cover her face _

"_That can't be it." Emily said, _

"_If I tell you" Aria pleaded "You can't tell anyone."_

"_I promise."_

"_Well it all started –"_

_**Spencer**_

_It was 6:00 which meant everyone got ready to leave; Spencer and Ali started putting up the last of the table decorations. _

_Spencer noticed that Emily and Aria had just walked into the gym and Aria looked a little shaken up. Spencer walked over to them looking at Aria, who looked like she had been mauled by a bear._

"_You okay?" She asked_

"_Yeah" she said walking over to the table_

"_She okay" Spencer asked Emily _

"_She's been though a lot and needs something to take her mind off of it." Emily replied _

"_What happened?"_

"_She asked me not to tell." Emily replied close to tears" But it's something really bad."_

"_Aria would you like to hang out at my house?" _

"_Huh?" _

"_Would you like to hang out at my house?" Spencer asked again "You could stay over if you liked." _

"_I would like that" she whispered_

"_I- I should head home." Aria said "I have a lot to do" _

_Aria pulled away from Spencer, heading toward the exit door on the right side of the gym room. _

"_Aria" yelled Emily trying to catch Aria at the door "I'll walk you home okay?"_

"_Yeah sure" said Aria _

_Soon they disappeared out the door, and headed down the street until Spencer couldn't see them anymore._

_**Hana **_

_After Emily and Aria left, Spencer soon followed with her mother, then Ali left heading the way Aria and Emily went before, finally it was just Hana and Chloe. _

"_Hey do you want to come over to my house?" asked Chloe, pulling her sweater up on her shoulders _

"_I can't my mom wants me to help her pack," scoffed Hana _

"_Oh." Replied Chloe "Maybe another time"_

"_Sorry" Hana whispered "This is my stop see you tomorrow"  
"Bye Hana" said Chloe disappearing down the street and around the corner _

_When Hana walked into her house it felt strange, as if she was in someone else's house living someone else's life. _

"_Hana your home" smiled Ms. Marin walking to the kitchen _

"_Yeah." Said Hana walking to her room _

"_Hana we have to talk about this" yelled Ms. Marin "Hana- Hana!"_

_. _


End file.
